


Mr. And Mr. Smith

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dean is In Over His Head, Double Life, Drabble Collection, Family Secrets, Fist Fights, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: What would you do if you found out your husband was a spy out to kill you?What would you do if you found out your husband was an assassin with a contract to kill you?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean remembers when they first met.

He was on a mission in Italy to recover the plans to build a super nuke from the clutches of a criminal mastermind dubbed "Lucifer". It was hard, and he almost died, but he finished the job. But once he finished, Dean ran into a gorgeous man. That man's name was Sam, and it had to be love at first between them. Dean bought him a drink as an apology, yet ended up staying the night with Sam.

The sex--which was amazing--couldn't compare to anyone else he's ever had sex with. But all good things have to come to an end; his flight was that same morning. Dean knew he had to see Sam again. He slipped out in the early morning, leaving the other man his private number. Once he got back into the country, Dean received a text from Sam, telling him to look behind him.

Apparently, they were on the same flight, and Sam lived in the same area. Dean was overjoyed, to say the least. The slightly taller man of his dreams was there with him. Over time, Dean managed his missions and time with Sam very well. Masquerading as an owner of a company, Dean was allowed free reign to do anything. Sam never suspected anything was off, and when Dean did a background check on his lover, he found he was squeaky clean.

Nine months past during their initial meeting, and Dean never grew bored of his boyfriend, whose job required him to travel on occasion. Dean knew he had to do something. So, one night, he took them out to dinner, wooing Sam much like how he did when they first met. There, in the fancy restaurant in front of others, Dean proposed to Sam. He accepted happily.

Now, five years later, Dean points his pistol at Sam, who only aims one back at him. The truth is out now. Sam is the assassin Dean's been looking for for two years now, and Dean is apparently the spy that Sam's been instructed to eliminate at all costs. This situation is fucked, but one must do what they have to do. Dean anticipates when Sam pulls the trigger, and ducks away in time, firing back.

Sam takes cover behind the couch. "Oh, baby, I'm disappointed. I thought you said you never miss."

"Different meanings, Honey." Dean quips back from his own cover. "Different meanings."

He springs out of cover, shooting at the sofa again. Damn, after this is all over, he's gonna have to by a new one. Dean reloads his gun, stealthily making his way towards Sam's last known location. He shoots again, but Sam is not there. Unexpectedly, Dean's gun is kicked away from him, and he's punched hard in the face.

Sam's up in a fighting position, and Dean just chuckles. He swipes at the blood on his cut lip, and puts his fists up. "Okay, Sammy. Let's do this. Come to Daddy."

And it starts. Dean throws his fists out first with Sam dodging every strike. He's fast, and he's tall, but he's not invincible...right? That assassin agency is known to "enhance" their killers' senses and performance in battle. Dean keeps going at it though, and manages to get a good hit on Sam. However, that doesn't faze him at all. His husband grins, and fights back.

Dean is able to duck away from most of the blows, but not all. Sam's fighting style is brutal, unlike anything he's ever seen before. He not hitting to cause serious injury, he's hitting to kill. Caught off guard, Sam kicks Dean in the chest and into a glass cabinet filled with beautiful antiques. Someone's gonna have to pay for those. Dean falls, groaning.

Sam smirks down at him. "Who's your Daddy now, bitch?"

Dean chuckles, and quickly kicks Sam's legs out from under him. He takes advantage over this, and processes to punch him repeatedly. Dean thinks he's winning until Sam throws him off him. They both spot their guns at the same time, and run for them. Now they're back where they started. Sam and Dean aim down sights at each other, panting and bleeding and bruised.

Just then, Dean realizes who he's aiming at. Sure, it may be an assassin, but he's also his husband, the one he fell in love with. He can't kill Sam, not even if he's the enemy now. Dean begins to lower his gun.

"No!" Sam growls. Tears threaten to leave his eyes. This is also hard for him. "Don't drop it! Come on!"

"No, Sammy." Dean says, putting it on the floor. He starts to walk slowly to him. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can! Come on! Fucking kill me!"

"I'm not gonna kill you."

"You...coward."

As Dean reaches Sam, he snatches the gun away from him without hesitation. The brunette finally lets his tears fall down, and Dean kisses him madly. Sam kisses him back with just as much want, throwing his hands into his hair. Dean picks him up, and Sam wraps his legs around his waist. Dean slams his back against the wall, still feeling and kissing on him. No matter what, the feelings they have, and the time spent with each other is real.

Sam rips their clothes off successfully, and they don't even bother making it to the bedroom; they fuck right there on the living room couch.

And on the floor.

And on the bookcase.

And on the kitchen counter.

And at the front door.

In the morning, Dean cooks them breakfast, marveling at the destruction he and his husband made last night. Damn, now he knows not to cancel any of Sam's DVR recordings. Sam comes up behind Dean, hugging him in nothing but his dress shirt and boxers. Last night was...fun, exhilarating to be honest.

"Since when did you start cooking?"

"Since now. Sit at the table, I'll be done shortly."

"Can't. We broke it."

Dean laughs. "Was that before or after the sex?"

"Mmmm..." Sam squeezes Dean's ass, whispering in his ear. "After."

They both laugh, aware of the danger that lurks just outside of the house. Since Dean has refused to kill Sam, he is now to be eliminated. And since Sam has failed to take out his target, his agency will now come for him. Sam and Dean are both considered the best at what they do in their respective agencies.

And unknown to both parties, Sam and Dean are madly in love with each other, and will continue to be until the end of time.

"They'll be in the house in less that 30 seconds." Sam sighs. "And I was really looking forward to breakfast."

"Same here, Sammy. Time to suit up. Hey, when we're done here, how about we go vacation in Hawaii."

Sam smiles as he pulls out a tactical shotgun from under the kitchen sink. "That sounds wonderful."

"Hawaii it is."


	2. Couple's Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean visit a counselor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update on this. If, by some miracle I do decide to make this a full fic, I will add more action. Enjoy!

"How are we doing today?" The counselor asks, crossing her legs.

"We're good." Sam answers first. He's on the couch with his husband, smiling. "At least I think we're good. There haven't been any fights for a long time."

Dean nods. "Yeah, I agree." He puts his hand on Sam's thigh. "Sam and I are going well."

"I see." The counselor scribbles on her notepad. "Have you both been following the steps I've given you?"

Sam chuckles. "Yes, yes. We've been doing it all. The biggest one was trust."

"Yeah," Dean chimes in. "That was a big one, but we pulled through."

****

**Trust**

"Dean, hold very still please, or else this is gonna end bloody."

"Well of course it's gonna end bloody, you got me fucking blindfolded with an apple on my head, and an arrow pointed at me."

Sam steadies his aim. "True, but I'm the best shot in the world."

Dean snorts. "Yeah, right. I can outshoot you any day of the week, _Killer_."

Smirking, Sam draws back, and releases the arrow. He watches it fly through the air, and it strikes the Apple dead center. The fruit soars from Dean's head, and falls down to the ground. He takes off the blindfold, and stares dumbfounded between his husband and the apple.

"I told you I was the best shot,  _Spy_."

****

"How's the bonding going? That was another step."

"Oh, yeah. The bonding thing." Sam laughs. "It's going great."

****

**Bonding**

"Sammy," Dean pants, taking cover with his husband. He's been shot in the forearm. "Shit, that looks bad. You're gonna be okay."

Sam grunts, firing out at the men advancing on them with his good arm. It was kind of a bad idea to go in this place blind. "Yeah, I know. There's so many things we didn't get to try."

"Yeah, like what?" Dean pulls out his knife, plunging it into another man's throat who tried to sneak up on them.

"Like skiing. I always wanted to go skiing with you."

"We'll go once I get us outta here. Can you shoot?"

Sam kills one more man. "Obviously. Let's go."

****

"Very good. How about commitment?"

Dean glances over at Sam for a moment. "We had an...incident a few weeks ago."

"Incident?"

"Yeah, it was handled quickly though."

****

**Commitment**

They sit at their table, and eat the food they ordered, talking to each other about their day. Sam drinks the champagne being served to them happily. They deserved this, this downtime. After the raid at their previous house, the explosion and the warehouse ambush, they've been quite busy with staying alive. Their agencies have stopped trying to kill them for the time being.

The night goes well, but as they walk along a path at the park, Sam is hit on by another man. After kindly telling the drunken man to fuck off multiple times, Dean snaps, and proceeds to beat the living shit out of the guy.

"I told you to stop, asswipe."

****

"This is good, this is very good." The counselor smiles. "Now I'm gonna ask you something personal. How's your sex life going?"

Both Sam and Dean look at each other with a grin. "Better."

****

**Sex**

They lay together in a puddle of sweat, panting and heaving, and that was only the 5th round! Dean kisses Sam's neck twice, causing the Assassin to giggle quietly.

"I love you." Dean whispers.

"I love you more." Sam responds. "Ready to go again?"

"I need a break."

Suddenly, Dean is flipped over on his back, with his wrist handcuffed to the bed. Sam straddles his lap, bending down to mash their lips together again in a heated frenzy.

"We don't get breaks in this life we live."

Dean smirks. "Then gimme all you got, lover boy."


End file.
